


Never Stop

by karuvapatta



Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Mob, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Blow Jobs, Dark Thor, Dubious Consent, M/M, Power Imbalance, Sibling Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-06
Updated: 2016-04-06
Packaged: 2018-05-31 17:00:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 637
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6478522
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/karuvapatta/pseuds/karuvapatta
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mob Boss Thor needs to unwind.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Never Stop

**Author's Note:**

> i feel like my fics are getting repetitive recently, oh well *shrugs*

He watched Thor shrug off his elegant suit, his polished boots, and finally the gun holster strapped to his chest. He watched him turn his wide back on Loki, fair hair gleaming even in the dim light. Gorgeous, as he always was, unwinding after a long day and night of shady deals and hard work.

Dawn would soon rise. Thor had a few hours of rest, then, before he would have business to attend to.

"Loki," Thor said.

Ah, so he _wasn't_ invisible. Loki made no sound and no motion of acknowledgment, reviewing the books.

A shadow fell across the papers. Thor stood there in his undershirt and boxers, eyes narrowed; and he laid a large hand on the desk, not far from Loki's.

"Leave that," Thor said, in the same flat, commanding voice.

"What is it, brother?" Loki asked, sharply. Then, in sweeter tones: "Would you like me now to suck your cock?"

"Yes," Thor said, pressing closer, crowding Loki in the large leather office chair. "Since this is all you are good for."

That stung. Loki could act like it didn't, but he felt the very same horrible _emptiness_ inside him. He had no place in this family, or in this business. Maybe he would do fine on his own, but next to Thor, he never had the chance to try.

"I am not going to kneel for you," he said, running his fingers over Thor's muscular thighs. The bulge in his brother's boxers enlarged under his very eyes, and he thumbed it lazily, in slow circles, while Thor's hand fisted in his hair.

"Why not?" Thor asked, smiling a kind, benevolent smile. As if he was doing Loki a favour, letting him touch the flawless lines of his body.

Loki shrugged, unable to come up with a satisfying answer. Thor's cock wasn't yet fully hard, and it wouldn't get there until Loki put actual effort into it. But he was sick and tired of being reduced to this, clamouring for Thor's attention, with no meaning or position in the London criminal underground, except as Thor's brother, and occasional lover. One more sign of Thor's ruthlessness and depravity, really; any fool could deal with drugs or murder, but it took a special kind of evil to add incest into the mix.

Except it wasn't incest (Loki was adopted), and it wasn't just for show (Thor touched him tenderly, sometimes). But he wasn't going to think about it now.

Thor's thumb run over his lower lip, pressing down insistently until Loki relented, and bared his teeth. This wasn't what Thor wanted, and he made his displeasure known, with a sharp tug at Loki's hair, drawing a hiss of pain from his lips. Once they parted, Thor slipped his thumb inside. This time, Loki licked and sucked, holding Thor's gaze and working his erection through the soft cotton fabric.

"Yes," Thor said, voice turning rough. The leather chair squeaked as Thor pushed himself forward, deeper into Loki's grip, forcing his way between Loki's spread thighs. "Now suck me."

No one would dare disobey him, not for long. But Loki did, drawing the moment as long as he dared, relishing in Thor's growing ire. He would be punished for this; Thor had a lovely collection of floggers, canes, plugs, spreader bars, just for this very purpose. One day, Loki would stop baiting him into using them.

But that was it, that was what he was. Empty, useless, _pointless_.

He would suck Thor off, take his silky-hot cock between his lips, breathe in the musky scent of his body. And Thor would fuck him, quick and hard, focused entirely on his own pleasure, coming, coming down Loki's throat in sticky, bitter spurts that Loki would be able to taste for days; and then all these feelings would go away.


End file.
